


Hell Freezes Over

by uraneia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Scott has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is so into Derek that it's embarrassing, but he'll own up to it when hell freezes over.</p><p>Scott McCall to the rescue. Sort of.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Freezes Over

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened when [lupinus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus) heard "Leader of the Pack" on the radio. Sorry?

“Seriously, dude, this is getting ridiculous,” Scott says once Derek’s driven off in the Toyota. “I’m embarrassed for you.”

 

“Oh yeah, this is so much worse than my crush on Lydia,” Stiles mutters. He knows Scott can hear him. Luckily Scott isn’t very good at distinguishing the lie when Stiles is being sarcastic, because the terrible thing? Stiles means it. He has it bad.

 

“You should tell him,” Scott says.

 

And no. Just, no. A hundred times no. In what universe does Scott live that he thinks _Derek_ might reciprocate Stiles’s—ugh— _feelings_? “I’ll get right on that just as soon as hell freezes over,” he says cheerfully and slaps Scott on the back. They’re going to be late for practice.

 

*

  
But as Stiles knows well by now, Scott is like—well, he’s like a dog with a bone. Once he gets an idea in his head, come hell or high water, he’s going to go through with it.

 

Even if it’s really not his place.

 

He tries to remember that he loves Scott and that Scott has mostly always been there for him except for when werewolf bullshit and teenage hormones intervened, but it’s a little hard right now because, one, Derek is, like, shirtless and practically bleeding out on Stiles’s bed after their ultimate showdown with the Alpha pack, and two—

 

Two, Scott just threw open his window, gave him a cheeky grin, and said, “You can take it from here, right?” and then jumped out. Leaving Stiles with half-naked Derek oozing on his sheets, and not in the fun way.

 

At least he helped Stiles get Derek up the stairs.

 

“Well.” Stiles drops into his desk chair. He’s fucking _tired_. “At least we’re not dead.”

 

Derek snorts and presses a towel more firmly against one of the gashes in his chest. Then he freezes with his head tilted to the side and says with an air of vague dread, “What’s that?”

 

At first Stiles doesn’t hear it, and his heart starts pounding faster, because _seriously_? They _just got done not dying horribly_.

 

Then he does hear it and wishes Deucalion would come back from the dead and fix that for him, because oh my God.

 

“Scott, _no_!” he shouts, sending his chair skidding backward as he shoots to his feet. He has to close the window _immediately_. Oh God, why does Scott think he’s funny? Why does he think he’s helpful?

 

Why does he think this song is _in any way appropriate_?

 

_“I met him at the candy store….”_

 

“Are you serious right now?!” Stiles hisses, shoving his head out the window. Scott is standing directly below him, holding an iPod hooked up to a pair of portable speakers.

 

“I’m just trying to help!”

 

Stiles facepalms so hard it actually hurts. Apparently he sustained a little more damage in that fight than he thought. “Scott. First of all, Derek has never smiled at anyone in a candy store.” Even if—okay, _fine_ —the whole wrong side of town thing _is_ totally on the nose. Not to mention that Derek is definitely sad rather than bad.

 

—Nope, Stiles is not entertaining Scott’s stupid humiliating idea. And he isn’t listening out for Derek’s reaction from behind him, either.

 

“He smiles at _you_ ,” Scott protests.

 

Stiles’s ears burn. So maybe that’s happened once or twice. Scott wasn’t there, though, which means he only knows because Stiles told him, and now Derek _knows_ Stiles told him, and just. God damn it.

 

“That’s because I’m hilarious, Scott.” His voice cracks a little.

 

_“… the leader of the pack.”_

Fuck. “Second of all,” he continues, avoiding another embarrassing squeak by the skin of his teeth, “this song is about a guy _dying tragically in a motorcycle accident_ , okay, that’s not romantic.” Scott will be _lucky_ if Stiles lets him die in a motorcycle accident. “Why don’t you go play some Plain White T’s for Allison or something.”

 

Maybe Derek will be willing to pretend he didn’t hear any of this.

 

 Squinting up at him, Scott shrugs and kills the sound. Then he grins—“You’re welcome!”—and takes off for the driveway.

 

Fucker.

 

Stiles turns around and holy shit _runs right into Derek_ , who’s still shirtless and kinda bloody. Awesome, apparently they’re going to talk about this.

 

“You can have my class ring if you want,” Derek offers teasingly, the hint of a smile hiding at the corners of his eyes.

 

 _Dad is actually going to have a fit_ , Stiles thinks—but then Derek kisses him, and he decides to freak out later.


End file.
